Honest Game Trailers - Mario Party
Mario Party is the 220th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the party video game Mario Party. ''It was published on October 2, 2018. ''Mario Party ''as originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 600k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mario Party on YouTube "Mario Party's colorful style, board game layout and beloved iconic characters hide a blood-stained battleground that's shattered more controllers than 'Call of Duty'. '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mario Party Script In a world of 100-person PvP orgies, discover the original video game Battle Royale, as you and three friends descent into a friendship -rushing gauntlet of bad minigames and cruel RNG known only as... Mario Party Grab your invitation to the worst party since The Donners, as Mario Party's colorful style, board game layout and beloved iconic characters hide a blood-stained battleground that's shattered more controllers than Call of Duty. Where the random Chutes 'N' Ladders-style gameplay, the unrelenting savagery of the people you call "friends" and he up to 4 hour play times for a single game combine to turn normal well-adjusted people into spiteful lunatics! Holy s***! Did you just get a star for landing on that space? I'll burn your actual house down, Steven! Roll through the many brightly-themed boards of Mario Party, each with its own theme and gimmicks that make the difference between a fun romp and a never-ending nightmare. As you roll the dice, carefully deploy your items and point your character in the direction of the star in the closest thing this game has to strategy. While you desperately try to avoid losing coins, running into Bowser, the many different stage hazards, and the absolute savages you're playing with stealing your stuff. Until you finally reach the end of the game -- and all your hard work is erased when your friend gets three stars for rolling the most 10s or whatever. In a game design that's either a poignant parable about the nature of free will or just a really bad board game. You be the judge. Unpack Mario Party's multitude of minigames as Nintendo gathers up every half-baked design they have lying around the office, slaps a goomba on it and calls it a day. With games featuring classic mechanics like furious button mashing, old-school QuickTime events, gyrating the skin right off your palms, straight up total random bulls***, or fun games where the other three players gang up on you! All of which control like playing a flight simulator after finishing a bottle of whiskey! And you start to dread the suffering that comes with the end of the turn -- until the only joy remaining in your heart comes from causing your friends pain! I mean I don't think video games make you more violent, but I'd absolutely stab somebody over some Mario Party. Experience the worst Nintendo series people have the audacity to call classic. Featuring an unbelievable amount of entries each with its own legion of defenders that will swear their favorite is "the good one" because they played it when they were nine! From the N64 originals that gave an entire generation Stockholm Syndrome where 90% of the game is waiting for cutscenes and text boxes and the only actual charming part is seeing Luigi in a cowboy hat or something; to the dark middle chapter where they somehow made the minigames worse with microphone games and everybody's favorite - motion controls; and the most recent entries when they put everyone in a big car together because less control of your outcome was exactly what this series needed (!). I think it's pretty clear by now that the designers just hate children. So steel your resolve -- and some coins -- and prepare to count your lucky stars for a cooperative experience that's sure to be a hit at your next party! By which I mean it will make someone actually hit you! And if you don't have any friendships to ruin no worries! You can play through the story mode all by yourself! It's just like WarioWare but with crushing sadness. Starring: Assassin's Creed Black Flag; Cool Runnings; Dig Dug; Mario 64 Loading Screen The Game; Bumper Balls; Sega Bass Fishing; Mario Pub G; Gran Muchismo; and The Nintendo Avoids a Lawsuit Challenge. for Mario Party was 'Mariopoly.']] Mariopoly You know, I know everyone is on that Bowsette kick right now, but you have to give it up for the real OG. 'Cuz no one rocks a Bowser body like Peach can! Trivia * There are also several other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about other Mario games, including Mario Party 10, Mario Kart, Mario Sports Games, Super Mario Maker, Super Smash Bros., Super Mario Odyssey, Luigi's Mansion and others. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Mario Party has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Party games Category:Nintendo Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Mario games